


Sweethearts

by AmbyWamby



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Rambo Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rope Bondage, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbyWamby/pseuds/AmbyWamby
Summary: John comes home to a very welcome surprise from Ash.
Relationships: John Rambo/Ash Williams





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> i come up with fic ideas by shaking a bunch of names in a big hat and eating the ones that fall out

The knob turned before John had slid his key in, a testing jiggle opening the front door. Something  _ clenched _ up in his chest, taking a step back from the doorway, glancing to the shared driveway; Ash's car was where it'd been when he'd left, the gravel under the tires undisturbed. 

John's eyes cut towards the dark hall, a slow heat rising in his gut, thumb rolling over the band on his ringer finger.  _ "Ash." _

His fist unclenched around the handle of his lunchbox, the can hitting the ground as he raced into the darkness. John knew his house, even in dim, odd candlelight placed along the walls. A trail of red lined the floor, John crouching to pluck one of the  _ petals _ from the carpet. Roses, fresh enough to crush wet between his fingers. The pit in John's stomach yawner wider, a flare of anger curling hot in his blood- if something happened to Ash,  _ he'd- _

_ No. _ He couldn't think like that. Ash was resourceful, tough to keep down, he was fine. John needed him to be. 

John's search of the first floor of the house came up empty, most of the lights suspiciously off, no clear signs of a struggle anywhere he looked. The rose petals were strung up the stairs, a number of fragrant lights leading to the second floor. John crept up the stairs, eyes trained to the darkened steps, the petals beginning to thin out. 

John peered down the hall, pulse quickening as the trail of petals ended at their bedroom door. A flickering fire light illuminated the cracked door from within, John's heart thundering in his chest as he broke into a sprint, door thrown open with a  _ crack _ as his shoulder slammed into it.

"Ash, are  _ you- _ " John's breath caught in his throat, losing his train of thought at the tangled sight of his husband. " _ Uhh, _ " John drawled, a hot flush winding up his chest, eyes drawn to the rise and fall of Ash's bare chest; a velvety rope was strung about him, half-knots holding up a little too well, Ash's arms bent awkwardly behind his back. "You...doin' alright?"

Straining against the sturdy rope, Ash's thighs swelled around the cut of the velvet, an excited bulge stretching the scarlet lace of his underwear;  _ panties _ , John's mind supplied with a flutter in his throat, looking a size too-small from how they hugged Ash's generous backside. "Groovy!"

Ash's grin was bright despite his circumstance, the sheen of sweat over his forehead told John he'd been stuck like this for a while. "Ah, forget about me. Welcome home, hon!" Ash huffed, craning his neck to peer down his chest, twisting his legs out of the way to meet John's confused stare. "Back a little earlier than I expected," Ash muttered, squirming his way down the sheets; John's eye caught the silky gleam of them in the candlelight, had this whole thing been Ash's idea?

John breathed, heart still going a mile a minute in his chest, but the high perch of his shoulders began to slump, tension leaving him in a long exhale. " _ Yeah _ , sorry for scarin' you,'' John gave his shoulder a passing knead, though the  _ door _ looked to be the loser between them, a fist-sized hole in the wood. He'd fix that later.

"Front door was open," John found himself absently mutterering, stepping around the bed, eyes tracing the messy tangle of thread over Ash's flushing skin. "I  _ thought- _ " His brow rose at the matching  _ bra _ cupping Ash's chest, all black lace and scarlet trim. 

John forgot what he was gonna say again. "Forget it, just wasn't expecting  _ this _ ." John's fingers made short work of the knots keeping Ash's arms bent, the underdressed man breathing easier as his arms came free. "Not sure what to make of the rope," John admitted, Ash shooting him a flustered look. 

Shoulder cracking as he rolled it, Ash shuffled up against the pillows to his back. "What, never heard of it?" Ash plucked at a loosened thread, a pull of discomfort in his face, the knots around his thighs firmly holding. "Kinda kinky, but I dunno," Ash gave a teasing wiggle of his hips, watching for the color to bloom in John's face, a breathless chuckle coming from the bound man. 

"Definitely doin' something down below, still kinda smarts." Ash's brow gave a wiggle, tongue swiping over his tucked lip, his wanting grunt going straight to John's gut. "Mind giving me a hand, hon?" 

John grunted, pulling at the buttons of his flannel, faded blue pooling around his boots. "Course not," John said between curling his tank top over his head, skin prickling wet from the warmth of the room and lingering adrenaline in his blood. He kicked off his boots under the bed, breathing tightly as he pulled his belt free. John's teeth clenched, cock hamming against his zipper, unclasping the button of his jeans to peel off his thighs. "Just how long have you been plannin' this?"

Ash's eyes came to rest with a bright glint of delight at the bobbing lump in John's dark boxers, a sly tilt of his head all he offered. " _ Hey _ , I think it came together pretty well. Hardest part was picking all those damn roses. Thought the house would burn down before you got back, honestly." Ash gave a sniff of the air, glancing past John's baring hip to the door. "Maybe I shouldn't had lit so many."

John's boxers soon joined the growing pile around his legs, crawling into the bed on his knees, throwing a leg over Ash's lap to straddle the man. "Don't worry, I'll get 'em in a bit," John's hand came around Ash's neck, the bound man's eyes going low, lips curling into a knowing smile. "Give us enough time for a quick one, yeah?" 

Ash nodded with a snicker, cheeks warming as John pulled him near. "Thank God for smoke alarms, huh? The wonders of modern  _ tech- _ '' John leaned in and silenced him with a kiss, the firm hand of his husband keeping them flush, Ash's eyes falling shut under the teasing roll of John's tongue. Ash rasped for air, head tilting to allow John a closer angle to claim his mouth. Eventually, they broke apart, the need for breath mutual; they couldn't find it in themselves to fully separate, foreheads pressed tight together, John's hand curling along Ash's stubbly jaw. 

"You growin' this out?" John asked, close enough to notice the dark strands hadn't been trimmed, easily a few day's worth of growth on the man's chin. 

Ash snorted, leaning into John's touch with a content hum. "What, so we'll match?" Ash chuckled, giving it a second of consideration. " _ Eh _ , maybe. What, you like it?" 

John let his eyes shut, tilting Ash's chin to press a kiss along his rougher jaw, a pleased sigh bobbing Ash's throat. "Could love anything on you." Free hand squeezing between them, Ash's throat welled with his thick gulp as John's hand took a gentle handful of his chest, fingers slowly teasing the hardening nub of his nipple. 

"Gotta say, making it real easy for me," John whispered up to Ash's ear, the pinch and twist of the man's sensitive tit getting a moan out of him. "How do I get this off without tearin' it?" Ash's getup was pretty,  _ delicate _ lace, he'd obviously spent good money on it, it'd be a shame to ruin it because he was getting antsy. 

Ash shimmed over the sheets, cheeks red and teeth showing in his wide smile. "Slow and steady, baby," Ash drawled, an eager twitch of his hips implying otherwise, cock stiff and leaking through the thin lace. "Think you can last that long?" 

Ash's throat closed up as John's hand came up between his bound thighs, cock palmed in one rough hand, thumb stroking over the oozing head with a boneless shudder. 

"Not me I'm worried about lasting," John replied cheekily, eyes softening as he lightly stroked Ash through his drawers. "But I'm not exactly playin' fair, am I?" John's grip was kept light, squeezing a new dollop of pre through the wet lace, the thick muse Ash's thighs trembling with each pump of his fist. 

Ash's head shoved up against John's neck, mouth resting along the strong swell of his chest, teeth clamping into the muscle, a jolt running through John. "No, but you're not the only one who can cheat." Ash said over the wet bite, lips coming to press along John's throat, salty sweat stinging over his lips. "Still doesn't feel very fair."

John huffed over Ash's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his back, shoving his weight into the man and forcing him onto his back. "I'm not the one tied up, babe," John remarked, wriggling his hands under Ash's backside, fingers dipping inside the hem of his lace. "Get your ass up," John said, sliding the panties down Ash's thighs. "Don't wanna rip these." 

Obliging with a laugh, Ash let himself be eased out of his fancy drawers, watching with a gawk of surprise as John tossed them to the side. " _ Hey _ , I thought you liked 'em!" 

John grunted, raising his own hips to wiggle out of his boxers, slipping out of them with a relieved sigh, cock jutting out between his rigid thighs. "I do, babe, I promise." John's hands roamed up the full spread of Ash's thighs, fingers curling quickly around his thick cock. "I'm thinkin' I like the look of you out of them even more." John's arm crept under Ash's lower back, thighs pressing together as he adjusted his grip, squeezing his pulsating cock tight to Ash's own leaking prick. 

John sighed, falling forward, squishing Ash underneath him, moving his hips in a slow grind to the man's chubbing cock. "Go figure, huh?" 

A rumble spread under John's chest, Ash's chuckle coming out a little too airy, the man more breathless than he was letting on. " _ W- _ well, I wish I'd gone with my original idea, then." Ash's jaw went tight, eyelid fluttering under the heavy grind of John's hips, cock spurting and adding to the sticky mess coating his belly. 

John's brow quirked up, staring through a hazy film as his hips rocked into Ash faster, a curious  _ 'oh?' _ slipping past his clenched teeth. " _ Wh- _ what was that, exactly?" 

Ash's head craned against the pillows, back curving away from the bed, hips meeting John's with an obscene  _ smack _ . " _ R- _ read this racy little article, all's it takes is a few strawberries and  _ whole _ lotta warm chocolate." A snicker broke past Ash's lips, panting for breath between giggles, staring up at John with a dazed grin. "Get where I'm goin', hon?" 

A staggered groan shook out of John, arms wrapping tight around Ash's back, lips brushing up to his husband's flushed ear. "We've got all night, babe," John rasped, voice strained, hips rolling steadily over Ash's. "Don't throw out any good ideas just yet." 

Ash's hips rose to meet John's with a stifled moan, belly rolling hard with the hot lick of release bleeding into his loins. He was  _ close _ , closer still upon the next hard thrust of John's hips. Ash's hands reached out blindly, eyes falling shut and  _ rolling _ in his head as he rushed towards his peak. "You're  _ too _ good to me, baby." His cock jumped between them, swelling fatter, heat lancing through his  _ veins- _ "You're  _ so _ good, Johnny." 

John was so hard it  _ hurt _ , every one of Ash's praises going straight to his cock, a solid stream of pre pumping between their drenched bellies. " _ Ash _ ," John gasped, eyes shutting tight enough for stars to  _ burst _ in the darkness. " _ Ash. _ " His throat felt tight, his head felt too  _ light _ , hips staggering to a stop. His head fell back, lips parting with a groan to the ceiling. " _ Assshhh- _ "

A  _ shudder _ swept through Ash, eyes fluttering as a dizzied grin pulled onto his lips, belly suddenly hot and  _ wet _ as John found his release, cock bursting again and again. " _ Th- _ that's it, baby," Ash stuttered out, hips curling against John's as his cock began spurting, a gutted cry interrupting his stream of compliments. " _ Fuck _ , you're so  _ good _ , Johnny." Ripples spread through Ash's jiggling paunch as John rocked into the warm mess, cock still unloading hard, excess dribbling down Ash's sides and into the sheets. "Jesus  _ Christ _ ,  _ Johnny- _ " 

Ash's mouth was  _ crushed _ against John's, a calloused hand curling around his neck, the mess between them ignored as their bodies met, both breathing hard as they came down from their release. 

"Hey, c'mere." John threw his other arm around Ash's back, lips breaking away from his husband's just long enough to catch their breath. "God, you're  _ gorgeous _ ," John whispered, watching intently as color bloomed in Ash's cheeks. John couldn't resist him for long, not  _ now _ , hair curling wildly along the pillows, belly sticky and dripping with their shared mess. " _ Ash… _ " John's heart clenched tight in his chest, a warmth swelling through his ribs, leaning in to press a kiss to the dazed man's lips. " _ God _ , I love you." 

Ash mumbled something against his lips, turning his head away, John taking the chance to pepper his damp cheek with kisses. "Jesus, gimme a chance to say it back, would ya?" Ash chuckled, eyes coming to a close as John's lips went lower, messy fingers sliding up the sweaty clench of Ash's back. 

" _ Oohoo _ , still rarin' to go, baby?" Heart jumping with the snap of his bra being undone, Ash's shoulders shimmied out of it, the tight knots around his back still cutting into his skin. "What was that about having all  _ night- _ " Ash's eyes bugged as the ropes suddenly  _ tightened _ , arms locking behind him as John gave a husky chuckle.

"I meant every word, baby," John said matter-of-factly, fingers making short work of the inefficient knots in the velvet, tying in new, much stronger ones. "Not done with you yet, not 'til we're seein' sunlight again." Ash's heart began to pound again, John's hands rolling him onto his slimed belly, a curl of heat settling in his stirring loins. 

Squirming in the tightening bonds, Ash couldn't hide his grin, thighs clenching around his chubbing cock. " _ Groovy _ ." Lips tilting into a disgusted frown, Ash sniffed at the air, eyes growing wide at the smell of smoke. " _ Uhh _ , baby? You smell something?"

There was a beat of silence, John sniffing at the air, scrambling off the bed with a swear under his breath.  _ "Shit!"  _

**Author's Note:**

> Pop over to @WambiAmby on twitter to tune into an absolute circus!


End file.
